It can be beneficial in some circumstances to individually, or at least selectively, actuate one or more well tools in a well. However, it can be difficult to reliably transmit and receive magnetic signals in a wellbore environment.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art. These improvements could be useful in, for example, controlling, communicating with, or actuating various types of well tools, etc.